Oneshot Pucca
by EliannKamui
Summary: Una serie de oneshot de una de mis parejas favoritas de la infancia
1. Pesadilla

_Su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras que sus ojos observaban las llamas extenderse desde la hermosa y tranquila aldea de Sooga hasta el bosque, él se encontraba atado sin poder escaparse ya lo había intentado su cuerpo agotado mal herido y aun así oponía resistencia intentado liberarse de sus ataduras no importaba si su herida sangrante se abría._

_Necesitaba salvarlos a todos._

_Cumplir su misión como protector de la aldea y salvarlos._

_Pero en su mente solo pasaba una dulce chica de ondangos de sonrisa brillante y gran corazón, aquella que se encargaba de atosigarlo con su amor todo el tiempo._

_– ¿Qué se siente, Garu? –menciono la voz causante de todo ese caos no podía verlo ¿Acaso era Tobe? ¿Quién era? Entre las sombras de las llamas no podía visualizarlo bien – Estar tan deshonrado y perderlo todo incluso tu noviecita._

_Él soltó un gruñido apretando los dientes resistiéndose a sus cadenas mientras intentaba alcanzar al causante de todo ese maldito lio de repente desapareció ante sus ojos y sus cadenas cayeron de sus brazos con un ruido pesado, no importaba salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia el mar de llamas que era la aldea varios ninjas lo interceptaron intentado detenerlo pero no lo lograrían con sus habilidades logro vencerlos pero no sin recibir otras cuantas heridas._

_¿Qué importaba el escozor de las heridas? ¿El dolor en sus brazos y piernas? O aquel fuerte apretón en su abdomen, nada importaba solo necesitaba verlos saber que ellos estaban bien, pero el panorama no era bonito el humo y el olor a carne quemada le hicieron taparse la nariz, el calor era sofocante, las pocas personas que lograba visualizar estaban en el piso muertas, algunas quemadas otras con profundas heridas._

_Su pecho dolió, apretó los ojos negándose a llevar por esa dolorosa sensación al menos sus amigos deberían estar bien ¿No? Encontró a su amigo Abyo y este estaba atado con cadenas y calcinado con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, apretó sus manos rechino sus dientes y siguió debía encontrar a alguien más pero mientras más se adentraba a la aldea peor eran las cosas visualizo a Ching pero ella estaba clavada a la pared una espada en su tráquea la otra en su corazón._

_–Inútil, Garu eres un ninja inútil ¿Cómo no pudiste protegerlos? _

_Volteo quería saber de dónde provenía esa voz pero no había nadie a su alrededor, continuo su camino, encontrando una escena más dolorosa para él aun, su amada mascota estaba allí en el suelo sus patitas quebradas y su cabeza colgaba de su cuerpo, un nudo se sintió en su estómago y un "Ahsp" se escapó de sus labios._

_¡Tenía que haber alguien que estuviera bien! ¡Tenía que haber! Ella tenía que estar bien, Pucca su chica, su súper chica ella ¿Ella estaba bien verdad? Tal vez, tal vez ella estaba en algún lugar buscándolo a él preocupado por él, cuando lo viera se abalanzaría sobre él tacleándolo y abrazándolo, buscando que le brindara consuelo ¿Verdad? Porque ella era fuerte… ella era fuerte. _

_–Deshonroso un ninja que no puede proteger a su aldea, Garu, débil, inútil, cobarde, patético intento de ninja. _

_No le hizo caso a la voz solo podía pensar en encontrarla a ella, pero cuando la encontró sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos, no. Eso no podía estar pasándole verdad, ella estaba allí en el Goh Rong pegada a la pared su ropa en parte estaba desgarrada su cabello suelto, en su cuerpo varios Shuriken clavados en su en distintas parte de ella, se notaba que había dado pelea en la pared escrito con sangre estaba escrito "no pudiste protegerla", un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios y corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas hacia ella, pero mientras más intentaba acercarse más lejos estaba de alcanzarla, esa voz no dejaba de burlarse de él resonando como eco, todo se volvió negro._

_Los enemigos que había enfrentado a través de los años comenzaron a aparecer rodeándolo; ¡Débil! ¡No pudiste proteger a nadie! ¿Cómo se siente el sabor de las deshonra? Y más palabras pero él no podía alcanzarla, solo podía correr intentando alcanzarla a ella._

_La chica que siempre le había apoyado quien siempre había creído confiado y tenido fe en él, la chica empalagosa, fuerte y protectora de gran corazón que lo había enamorado estaba allí y por primera vez él corría intentado alcanzarla el picor de las lágrimas por el dolor en su pecho de verla de esa manera era mayor._

_– ¡Pucca! –Grito rompiendo su voto de silencio – _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se encontraba completamente entumido, sudado miraba hacia todas direcciones y ninguna en particular, una pesadilla, una maldita y horripilante pesadilla, una muy vivida pesadilla, escucho un maullido observando a su fiel amigo, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus lados percibiendo esos brillantes ojos de su gato, suspiro intentado tranquilizarse, se removió un poco su cabello suelto intentado calmarse, la verdad era que no podía aquel desazón se había quedado en él, se levantó notando que eran las 2:40 a.m. aún faltaba mucho para él amanecer pero él se sentía sin ninguna pizca de sueño, abrió la ventana intentado que el aire fresco de la noche lo calmara y lo hizo solo un poco._

_Pero esa intranquilidad latía en su pecho como un parasito que picaba y picaba sin dejarlo seguro de sí mismo, salió de su hogar aun en piyama siguiendo solo a ese ciego impulso que habitaba en su pecho, llego a la aldea y todo se encontraba en tranquilidad._

_Aquello lo calmaba un poco, paso por las casa de sus amigos sintiendo el alivio llegar a su pecho, hasta llegar al Goh Rong, saltó con gran habilidad hasta llegar a la ventana de ella, aquello no era muy honorable pero lo necesitaba, no podía tocar a la ventana porque era muy tarde y no deseaba despertarla menos por una tonta pesadilla._

_Pero requería verla, saber que ella estaba bien._

_Con su habilidad abrió la ventana y con sigilo se adentró a la habitación, allí estaba ella durmiendo a pierna tendida, con su cabello revuelto y un hilillo de baba corriendo por la comisura de su boca, una inconsciente sonrisa surco sus labios viéndola tan "adorable" y "graciosa" se tocó el pecho sintiendo gran alivio y la observo dormir un rato, Yani se levantó observándole con sus grandes ojos felinos le hizo una señal de silencio para que la gata volviera a acostarse, su mirada se tornó nuevamente hacia Pucca observándola otro poco._

_–"Todo está bien" –pensó, se sintió algo tonto por ir hasta allí a las altas horas de la noche solo para tranquilizarse –_

_Pero era algo que requería._

_Como entro salió del lugar cerrando la ventana sin despertar a la dueña de dicha habitación, se regresó a su hogar más sosegado, todo estaba bien en Sooga, todo estaba bien en su mundo, ahora si podía volver a conciliar el sueño en paz. _

Luego de horas al fin puedo publicar, tonto internet lento.  
En fin espero les haya gustado y si quieren otro oneshot podrían darme una idea.


	2. Cócteles y silencioso amor

_Cocteles y silencioso amor._

_Su mirada inconscientemente viajaba hacia ella más de lo que le gustaría pero aunque no lo expresara con palabras y ni siendo torturado lo haría ella era muy bonita, aquel vestido rojo se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas, un maquillaje suave que hacia destacar su rostro y esos típicos ondangos en ella, mostrando esa sonrisa de siempre._

_Podía clasificarlas con palabras más que "bonita" pero no quería llegar a eso, un cliente del bar le habló y fue a atender el pedido, debía dejar de entretenerse tanto, ella era eso una distracción para su trabajo._

_Aunque intentara y se molestara consigo mismo sus ojos seguían viajando hacia ella, para observarla bailar con su amiga y a veces con algún chico que la invitaba, él realmente quería, quería ser aquel tomara su mano y la hiciese moverse tan magníficamente por la pista de baile, por más absurdo que sonase y por más que no le gustara el bailar y por más que le molestase que sus pensamientos siempre viajaran hacia ella y frunciera más su ceño._

_Era algo tonto pensar en el amor, nunca le había interesado en lo absoluto pero ahora ¿Por qué? Escucho una risa para observar a la causante de sus grandes contradicciones mirándole atentamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojo. ¡Pero que rayos le pasaba! Ella señalo en la carta una de las bebidas de hecho al parecer era su favorita porque era la única que pedía, él asintió para hacer su trabajo mientras la escuchaba tamborilear con los dedos tarareando una melodía, intento mantenerse tranquilo entregándole su bebida ella sonrió satisfecha dejando se apoyó en la barra para acercarse a él y dejar un beso en su mejilla._

_Aquello lo saco de onda quedando completamente tieso en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, ella río mientras se iba con su bebida ¡Insólito! ¡Se había burlado de él! Soltó un gruñido para escuchar la queja de un cliente porque tardaba en atenderlo al tiempo llego su remplazo diciéndole que le disculpara por la demora era mejor así ya deseaba regresar a casa. Cuando salió de la barra escucho una risa a su espalda era ella tendiéndole la mano, la observo un momento y luego negó señalando hacia la puerta ella negó para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la pista de baile sorprendiéndolo con la fuerza que ella tenía a pesar de verse tan delicada. _

_No sería nada caballeroso dejar a una dama sola en la pista de baile, esa era su excusa para bailar con ella, para tenerla entre sus brazos y ceñirla al ritmo de la salsa, todos empezaron a mirar a la singular pareja de baile y él se ponía más nervioso sintiendo la sangre acelerarse por sus venas y el corazón que le quería salir del pecho, no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención, ella le sonrió dándole confianza de que todo estaba bien._

_Solo era un baile ¿No? Y no tenía nada de malo dejarse llevar por un rato, tomó aire para luego soltar un suspiro relajándose después de todo no podía pedir mejor pareja de baile, cuando terminaron de bailar las personas que le rodeaban comenzaron a aplaudir pero él solo podía estar fijo en ella, en el brillo de sus ojos en lo hermosa de su sonrisa, ella soltó una risita besándolo tomándole por sorpresa y dejándolo completamente rígido._

_Pucca dejo escapar una enorme risa, mientras se abrazaba a su libro soltando corazoncitos, ¿Cómo se verían ella y Garu así? ¡Sería tan lindo! De solo imaginarlo se emocionaba, el amor es tan divertido y pensando en eso, no había tenido su dosis de Garu diaria hoy ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿La extrañaría? Había estado tan encimada en su libro que no había notado el tiempo correr. _

_Dejo su libro en la mesa del escritorio para salir de su cuarto a buscar a su amor y robarle un buen beso. _

_Porque ¡El amor es tan divertido!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Buenos días aquí con la siguiente parte, lamento la última vez realmente pase muy apurado._

_Perla Pucca BF. Lamento no poder complacerte en eso, pero si quieres leer que pasaría si fuera la pesadilla de Pucca Jauca97 tiene un oneshot y del de ella fue de donde me inspiré para hacer este. _

_Sin más que decir espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios_


End file.
